mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyfrowy Polsat
Cyfrowy Polsat is Polish satellite operator owned by Telewizja Polsat. It is the fifth-largest digital platform in Europe and the largest in Central and Eastern Europe. Cyfrowy Polsat has 3.47 million subscribers. Cyfrowy Polsat is, from April 2011, the owner of Polsat. The financing of the acquisition of Polsat in May 2011 was possible due to issuing of shares and external sources. With Cyfrowy Polsat was able to add a very important standing leg to its portfolio regarding TV production and broadcasting. History In the years 1999-2002, the platform was called Polsat 2 Cyfrowy, in the years 2002-2003 the number "2" was deleted, including leaving Polsat Cyfrowy. On 13 June 2003, the name of the platform was changed to Cyfrowy Polsat, under which it operates today. Decoder cards with a new company name were not introduced until 2005. Initially, it had 10 Polish language stations in its offer, which included: Polsat, Polsat 2, TVP 1, TVP 2, Formuła 1, Dla Ciebie, Komedia, Smyk, ATV Relaks and Info Dokument and a dozen foreign-language stations. During this period, Cyfrowy Polsat advertised itself as the only digital platform without a subscription. With time, however, this form of settlement was introduced by the operator. In a letter to subscribers, Cyfrowy Polsat stated that the subscription was introduced at the clients' request. In 2006 another changes were made to the logotype - the black logo (white and orange lettering and an orange ball on the right) turned into an orange-yellow logo with black and white inscriptions and an orange ball on a black background (on the left), separated by a white stripe . The background has also been changed, from black to light orange. In May 6, 2008, Cyfrowy Polsat debuts on the Warsaw Stock Exchange. On June 30, 2008, the company's mobile telephony service started under the company's brand. In July, the company had nearly 10,000 points of sale across Poland and allowed the use of prepaid and postpaid services of the Cyfrowy Polsat Family Mobile Telephony. In the middle of 2008, the platform as the third in Poland (after n and Cyfra+) began selling set-top boxes with hard disk and freeze function (stoppage), which allows you to stop watching the program at any time and reconstruct it at a later date. On November 30, 2009, two new services were launched: wireless internet and VOD Home Movie Rental, which allows Subscribers to pay for access to popular movies available at certain positions of the set-top box (items 201 to 213) In November 2010, Cyfrowy Polsat announced that it is buying 100% of shares in Telewizja Polsat. The year 2010 is also the finalization of the purchase transaction of the company M.Punkt Holdings Ltd., which is the distributor of mobile telephony services. In 2010, the company launches the service of broadband internet access in HSPA+ technology and launches the first HD set-top box in its own production. Cyfrowy Polsat's factory By this time, there have been a million set-top boxes. In 2011, Cyfrowy Polsat begins selling LTE services, currently the world's fastest mobile Internet. The offer of the platform is extended by the services Multiroom HD and catch-up TV. In 2012, Cyfrowy Polsat buys 100% shares in Redefine, the creator of the online video service Ipla and music service Muzo. This year, a new service is launched - TV Mobilna - operating in terrestrial digital television (DVB-T) technology. LTE Internet speeds up to 150 Mb / s, and its availability is growing - at the beginning of 2013, every second inhabitant of Poland is within reach of the service. More... Click for channels here Click for logos here Category:TV providers companies in Poland Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Launched in 1999 Category:Poland